TRISTEZA Y AMOR
by pichurrita743
Summary: l&james y lo peor y lo mejor juntos....no siempre lo malo es malo no?


TRISTEZA Y AMOR

by pichurrita 743

Aviso nada de esto es mío todo pertenece a la gloriosa ,maravillosa, guapísima J.K.Rowling

_-I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy_

_-I'll be your hope , I'll be your love be everything that you need_

_-I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do_

Todo empezó un viernes en el que teníamos a ultima hora una soporífera clase de Historia de la Magia con los malditos slytherins. Todavía no entiendo como ese viejo no se entera de que nadie le escucha ... Nada y todavía quedaban 20 minutos...como aguantaba yo otros 20 min...

-psss...-oí una voz grave al lado mío- prongs que haces tío?

-aburrirme y tú –le pregunté a mi amigo Sirius

-pues lo mismo pero me apetece salir de aquí –dijo él- nos vamos?

-obviamente-dije yo- lo del otro día o cambiamos?

-Lo cambiamos que no es justo que te lleves tu toda la atención- dijo el muy airadamente...

-Profesor-dijo Sirius levantándose y haciendo grandes eses... parecía que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio-creo que me voy a des...

No pudo terminar la frase ya que se desmayó. Entonces me tocó mi turno de actuar..

-Profesor creo –dije yo poniendo una cara muy preocupada- que mi amigo debería ir a la enfermería esta blanco...

-Pues -dijo el profesor bastante asustado por Sirius(yo me estaba partiendo por dentro)- corra.

Cogí a Sirius a duras penas. La verdad es que él tampoco ayudó mucho pero bueno.. salimos del campo de visión del profesor y en cuanto nos alejamos nos hechamos a reír.

Antes de contarles lo que pasó me presento:

Hola soy James Potter, buscador y premio anual de Griffindor una de las 4 casas de howarts colegio de magia y hechicería. Soy moreno con un pelo indomable según mi madre pero muy atractivo según las chichas ojos avellana y alto... ahhh

Y les he comentado? Estoy enamorado de Lily Evans

Mi amigo Sirius Black es otro protagonista así que ... es guardián de Griffindor .Moreno pero con una larga y bien peinada cabellera. Es el Don Juan de howarts. Ojos azul grisáceo y alto

Otro prota principal es otro de mis amigos Remus J. Lupin. Es prefecto de Griffindor y un maravilloso estudiante. Pero tiene un secreto esque el pobre es licántropo .. pero no le damos mucha importancia. Pelo color paja. Ojos caramelo y de estatura mas bien alta pero no tanto como Sirius y yo

(n/a: la rata no sale y punto no es nada relevante y no es personal solo es que le odio tanto que no le puedo ni nombrar ) )

Ese día fue el principio y el final de algo que llamé adolescencia. Mi vida giro 180º ese día. Después de esa magnifica escapada. Sirius y yo nos dimos una vuelta por hosmade y volvimos para cenar. Ojalá nunca hubiera vuelto .

Fuimos directos al gran comedor y no se porque motivo todo el mundo se giró para verme. Entonces lo vi .. un especial del profeta. No me llamó mucho la atención pues había oído hablar de un mago tenebroso que había estado matando a mucha gente durante este año... su nombre era... volmort... o... voldrimont... bueno algo así. El caso es que no me gustaba ese tío por que se estaba dedicando a matar a todos los muggles. Y me amada Evans era muggle.y claro sus padres tambien y si mataba a los padres de Lily ella estaría triste y yo no quiero que ella este triste...

El caso y centrándonos.Llegué al gran comedor . Mcgonagall y dumbeldore se acercaron hasta mi y me llevaron al despacho de este.Yo pensaba que sería lgún castigo pero Dios que equivocado estaba...

-Señor Potter, James -uy que mal nunca me llama por mi nombre esta me expulsa pense-tu hermana... Caroline ha...ha ...muerto voldemort acabó con ella

-no es posible-entoces me llegó una remota idea k el profesor me estuviera gastando una broma muyyyyyyy pesada-es una broma no? – pregunte para asegurar pero yo ya estaba casi llorando.

no james con esto no se bromea- dijo el serio.-Tu madre vendrá mañana para llevarte al funeral .. luego volveras a als clases.Lo siento mucho Yo queria muchoa tu hermana era una gran alumna

NO HABLE DE ELLA COMO SI ESTUVIERA MUERTA-le grite no lo creía era imposible. Me fui dejando a una Mcgonagall llorando y a un Dumbeldore triste.

Me fui a la torre de astronomia, siempre subía allí a pensar y hoy necesitaba aclarar mi mente. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Alguíen más había allí y tambíen lloraba como yo .

Solo con ver su pelo me bastó tan ... pelirrojo.

-Lily estas bien? – le dije limpiando las lágrimas. Ella se giró sobresaltada y entonces vi esas esmeraldas encharcadas y me acerqué a ella.

-S...i...- dijo ella sin fuerzas- estoy...bien, pero mis padres... voldemort.. los ha...no terminó la frase me abrazó y yo la correspondí. Sentí un nuevo comienzo con ella así .Supe en ese momento que tenía que ser fuertes por ella. Ella era mi razón de vivir mi significado profundo.

Mi hermana y sus padres pensé. Voldemort pagará con su vida hacerme tanto daño lo juro

_-I will be strong I will be faithful 'cos I'm counting on_

_-A new beginning A reason for living I deeply meaning yeahh_

_-I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

-Mi… hermana también Lily- ella se me quedó mirando.- Pero hay que ser fuertes .. por ellos.

-_I wanna beath with you in the sea_

-James.. yo los siento no lo sabía-me abrazó más fuerte.

-_I wanna lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven, and make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers, in lonely hours_

_The tears devour you_

-Lily se que nunca me has creido – dije yo mirándola a los ojos- y se que no es el momento para convencerte de que te quiero. Pero te juro por mi hermana que aunque no estemos juntos te protegeré y si fuera necesario daré mi vi...

No acabé esa frase.. un suave sabor a cereza no me dejo. Me besó y yo... profundice por supuesto.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

-Te quiero James y siento decírtelo ahora y siento que me veas llorar y siento no habértelo dicho antes y...

la callé con un beso. No podía creer que el día más triste y el más feliz de mi vida coincidieran dándome fuerzas para seguir. Por que con ella a mi lado no necesito nada más.

_Oh can you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes, cos it's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream,_

_I'll be your wish,_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope,_

_I'll be your love, be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly Madly Deeply do_

Y bueno digamos que me vengué de voldemort. Encerré al asesino culpable de la muerte de lo padre de mi esposa... si si mi esposa... que por cierto esta muy sensible últimamente y me estoy empezando a preocupar a saber que le ha dado ahora

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna live like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

FIN

rwies que es mi primer fic thanks

pichu


End file.
